1. Field
The invention relates generally to handheld electronic devices and, more particularly, to a handheld electronic device having a keypad that includes tactile features.
2. Background
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature wireless communication capability.
Handheld electronic devices are generally intended to be portable and thus are of a relatively compact configuration in which keys and other input devices often perform multiple functions under certain circumstances or may otherwise have multiple aspects or features assigned thereto. For instance, a handheld electronic device may include a keypad having a plurality of keys, with certain of the keys being usable for entering text during a text entry operation, and with the same keys being further usable for dialing a telephone number during a telephone operation. While such handheld electronic devices have been generally effective for their intended purposes, such devices have not, however, been without limitation.
Some handheld electronic devices are configured to include a keypad that includes keys in addition to such keys that can be employed both during a text entry operation and during a telephone operation. Additionally or alternatively, the keys that can be employed during the telephone operation may be disposed adjacent one another with minimal space therebetween. A user of such a handheld electronic device can experience difficulty dialing a telephone number while driving since the user's eyes desirably will not leave the road while dialing. Known keypads have provided few, if any, features that might enable a user to dial a telephone number without looking directly at the handheld electronic device. It thus would be desirable to provide an improved handheld electronic device and a keypad that provide features that help a user dial a telephone number.